


Under the light (he was glowing)

by redsilklino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, But they are just mentioned, Chucky - Freeform, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, I hope, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Sort Of, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsilklino/pseuds/redsilklino
Summary: Jisung and Minho meet in a Halloween party and after some cringey flirtatious attempts from Minho’s side, they both go to Jisung’s university dorm, but things don’t go as expected.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Under the light (he was glowing)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend I was able to finish this on time for Minho's birthday or Halloween because it was meant to be published on one of those two dates or in between, but life is, to put it briefly, a bit hard now so we are working with what we have :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy the scenario and that you can ignore the potential mistakes you will find. I have tried to locate them but those little bitches always sneak around and hide from me, and also I have been working on this for 8 hours today, so... Enjoy!

The guy's room was, frankly, a mess, but Minho could only catch a glimpse of it before his shiny pretty thin lips attacked his neck and the guy's crooked teeth started to graze over _that_ spot which he previously marked. He seemed impatient, which was flattering and adorable at the same time, with those little hurried hands working hard against the costume Minho bought specifically for this night.

His new eagerness contrasted with the shyness he exhibited at the beginning of the night, but Minho liked it a lot. Especially because now, under the dim light of the room's old lamp, he could finally see the boy that presented himself during their awkward convo as Han Jisung.

Jisung had big rounded eyes, a mole on his cheek, thin legs that resembled those of anime girls, clumsy hands and a voice tone that could get low and raspy whenever he felt confident, but high and frantic when he was nervous. All of that, Minho discovered in the first half an hour from their conversation. By then, words started to seem superfluous and he began to make some advances, which Jisung shyly reciprocated until they found themselves driving to Jisung’s room.

Minho certainly liked Jisung. His ideas, his pretty fake eyes that avoided at all costs looking directly at him, but especially, he liked how tiny he seemed with his ghost costume. A poor attempt, Jisung had to admit, of a scary costume that ended up looking cute.

The white blanked barely covered his feet protected from the staggering coldness outside, thanks to a bizarre, yet stunning, sparkly pair of pink and green sneakers. The soft fabric fell around Jisung's small frame smoothly, disguising his true form and capturing at the same time, all the alluring shadows casted by the party lights in Chan's living room, where the Halloween celebration was taking place.

But the point that made the costume seem a poor, yet endearing, attempt, was the fact that Jisung only drew two circles with a black permanent pen in that canvas which offered infinite possibilities. A universe conquered by a luminescent white that almost hurt Minho’s eyes in some instances of the night, but that, nevertheless, made him shine like a star in the night sky.

Those two things, his shiny shoes contrasting with his simplistic disguise and the adorable circles (which gave away his purpose of becoming part of the decoration of the room as Jisung admitted on their way to his college residence), where exactly what caught Minho's attention in the first place, because he looked _so_ out of place and lost. Like a puppy or a kitten. And Minho had surely a soft spot for that if his cats were not a living proof of it and his big heart. Therefore, it was not long before he made his way to the spot in which Jisung was sulkily waiting for his friends to come back, and initiated an awkward conversation with him.

Jisung seemed startled by Minho's costume at first, like a little deer staring at the wolf that most certainly had marked it as his prey, so Minho started to consider that _maybe_ , the Chucky costume was not a good idea after all, since most of the people he tried to get close to, almost ran away the instant he walked on their direction and smiled. The blood spattered over his cheeks, the cuts and wounds he carefully drew on his face imitating some tutorials on youtube, the new red dyed hair that perfectly combined with the fake blood all over his face and clothes, and most surely, the fake knife that almost gave a heart attack to his flatmate, Hyunjin, when it came home; maybe, and just maybe, they were a bit too much for some people. But Minho wasn’t sure because the number of scary movies and gore he had consumed over the years, had desensitised him.

Maybe it was just because he was glowing under the flashing lights and the make up enhanced the beauty and sharpness of his features.

Nonetheless, a few seconds later, he didn’t care anymore, because Jisung didn't run away and after some minutes of Minho flirting smoothly and Jisung giggling loudly, Jisung started questioning him why he decided to dress as a killer doll.

Those unanimated and dull dark circles on the blanket had been observing him quietly for a while, as if they were pleading for answers, while they talked about the movies, and other horror media, that were the inspiration of Minho’s outfit. Minho could sense Jisung’s overwhelming curiosity every time he formulated a question, his voice quivering in anticipation for Minho’s answers, and he could also sense his uncontrolled desire for him thanks to his feverish body language. The weight of his little body going from right to left continuously as Minho unintentionally closed the distance until their hands were touching.

Jisung liked horror movies as well, which was strange taking into account he chose one of the most simple and overused costumes ever, but he explained that his invitation was a last-minute thing. He didn’t plan to come but his friends dragged him here and now he was stuck at this party until one of them decided to go home.

"They dragged you here but they left you alone?" Minho questioned astonished, as his eyes scanned the room in search for someone, anyone who could be peering at them and maybe walking in their direction. But there was none.

It was surprising and slightly upsetting. Why would anyone want to abandon such a cute friend as Jisung?

"I never said they were good friends" Jisung shrugs, but Minho can feel the sadness in his voice, and for once in that cold night, Minho feels the need to use the fake knife to hit Jisung's dumb friends until they come back to their senses. "Why did you come? You looked a bit bored before approaching me"

"I _was_ bored. Like, _deadly_ bored, but then I saw a small guy with pretty shoes and decided to give it a shoot. _Maybe_ he was more interesting than the other people around here. And I just wanted a distraction from my thesis" Jisung laughs at his last comment and Minho craves to see the face under the blanket, the lips from which those lively giggles escape and ring like a sweet melody in his ears. The expression he pictures in his head don’t help at all his curiosity and his beating heart.

"So, is he?" Jisung asks shyly, the tip of his right shoe hitting the floor repeatedly, like a little kid asking his crush if they want to play together.

And, _oh G-d_ , Minho was longing, breaking apart, just to get the opportunity to play with Jisung in all the possible senses of the word.

Despite not being able to read his expression or know at all his physical appearance, Minho knew that he certainly liked a lot Jisung and that Jisung was also incredibly attracted to him. He just needed a signal. Something, anything, to confirm him he could kiss him right there and get rid of all their clothes.

"I don't know. He _might_ be” he answers cautiously, tasting each word before pronouncing it. “But in order to be completely sure, I would have to talk to him in a less crowded place… it’s hard to hear him with so many people around"

" _Talk_... Well, maybe that guy might be up to that idea" Minho can practically picture the smirk on his face and most certainly feel the boner that slowly had been forming in his pants.

"But how does he know that the one disguise as a killer is not a real killer who happens to have found his next victim?" his lips are now near Jisung’s ear and he can perfectly feel him against his body when he flinches.

"He doesn't, but that only makes the night more exciting...” his voice breaks and Minho can feel his hot breath against his neck thanks to the thin fabric of Jisung’s costume “You know, it was pretty boring and lonely until some weird bloody, yet sweet talkative, dude decided to open his pretty mouth"

"Mmmm... _pretty mouth_. Do you think I am pretty?" Minho teases him and Jisung gasps loudly as their noses almost touch despite his ridiculous outfit. He can even hear Jisung swallowing down hard followed by a tiny "yes" that almost drives Minho insane. If only that fabric wasn't in between them, Minho would have broken the distance to capture his lips in that same instant.

Jisung was his prey, and Minho was pretty sure, by Jisung's body language, that he knew it and loved the idea.

"My mouth is not the only pretty thing you would taste tonight" at any other moment, he would have cringed at his own comment, but right now he was pretty high from whatever type of aura Jisung had. He felt trapped, despite being the one who was directing the conversation since the beginning. He needed to know more, to taste more, to feel more. He needed Jisung to feel the same thing _so bad_ that in those seconds of silence, he felt as if all the weight in the world had collapsed over his shoulders and was about to shear him apart.

"I would love to"

Minho didn’t give him an opportunity to add anything else before they were both rushing to Minho’s car and on their way to Jisung’s dorm, listening to the loud music of the radio as a tense silence spread through the car.

“Won’t your friends be worried if they can’t find you later? We left without them knowing” he asks as they wait under the crimson red of a traffic light that adds a pink shade to Jisung’s rainbow costume, as if he was encapsulating every single shade in the world. It was so beautiful. _He_ was so beautiful.

“It’s not the first time that I leave without them knowing” his voice seems to have a funny edge on it, as if he was recalling an intimate joke of which he only knew. Minho feels a bit ashamed of thinking before that Jisung might have not been the type of guy to have a lot of one-night stands, so he remains quiet. “They never consider the possibility of anything bad happening to me. You know, despite looking so small and fragile, I am not as weak as everyone thinks”

The traffic light changes to green and Minho forgets whatever he was about to answer him as Jisung keeps pointing out directions and guiding him through the city to his residence, a bit far away from the centre. He guesses that Jisung must be studying engineering because he faintly remembers someone saying that it was the only faculty which was out of the campus complex due to lack of space.

“What’s with that funny expression?” Jisung asks once they pull over the parking lot, almost dessert, and Minho doesn’t move or shut the engine off.

“Nothing, I was just thinking that you are cooler than I thought” he admits and Jisung giggles. He can know clearly appreciate the energetic nature of his laugh that resembles the deep ring of a bell. Minho finds it fascinating and cannot help but smile as well.

“My room is on the third floor. I hope you don’t mind the stairs; the elevator is broken” the coldness of the night hits Minho like a truck as soon as they get out of the car. The temperature here is much lower than at Chan’s party, probably because now they are in a higher place thanks to the elevations of the land in this part of the city. “Sorry about the weather as well, but you get used to it after a while. It’s always freezing, although I don’t feel it anymore”

“Don’t worry. I am sure we will find a way to maintain the warmth of our bodies”

That was the last thing he said before being almost instantly attacked by Jisung once they reached his room. The blanket fell around his tiny sparkly sneakers and before Minho could get drunk in the image of Jisung’s gorgeous tanned skin, which under the feeble light looked like bright gold, his lips were already against his and his hands were on his waist and hair.

Minho practically lost his balance, but once he hit the nearest wall, he completely forgot about how weak his legs felt all of a sudden and focused on the boy’s lips and teeth that grazed over his chin and slowly moved to his neck.

Minho moaned softly when Jisung started biting and sucking some marks on his neck, his body pressing against Jisung’s desperately as the boy continued to bite, suck and kiss his sensitive skin. Minho rubbed against Jisung, or maybe it was Jisung rubbing against Minho. He wasn’t sure anymore. His mind was spiralling too fast because of the softness and intensity of each and one of Jisung’s touches. Minho could almost taste the sexual tension between them as they manoeuvred through the tiny room until he fell on Jisung’s bed and the boy seated on his lap, not losing even a second to connect their lips again and make Minho lose his mind completely over his sudden demanding control.

He certainly did not expect that Jisung’s behaviour would change so drastically once they were alone in his room, but he was not complaining. That’s how they got to this situation, with Jisung _almost_ glowing and Minho feeling his body, at last, taking every second to trace and press all the edges of his body.

Jisung was petite, but his biceps were similar in size to Minho’s. Under the light, Minho could see that mole Jisung talked about, and all the other little details he told him as a compensation for refusing to take off his costume until they were on his room. And again, Minho couldn’t stop thinking that Jisung was certainly glowing. His smile, his eyes, his skin, every part of him, was _glowing_.

Even when his adorable face was decorated with Minho’s fake blood from his makeup, all messed up and gross in a weirdly attractive way, Jisung was _glowing_. Even when his hair became a mess as he fell into his knees and started to suck him off, with those pretty lips swollen from kissing, _he was glowing_. When he swallowed down Minho’s cum, _he was glowing_. When he pushed Minho down into the bed and dragged the prettiest and most embarrassing noises out of his mouth as he rode him into a blissful sleep. _He. Was. Glowing._

All Minho could see as he came, moaning and whimpering as he never did before, was Jisung. Jisung under the hazy light of his old lamp’s room. Jisung smiling at him and laughing at how his thrusts became sloppy after he came, still trying to make Jisung reach his climax with his free hand and his dick. Jisung glowing beautifully and closing his eyes because of the pleasure as he finished in between cries.

And that’s the last thing he saw that night.

Jisung.

When he woke up the next morning, disoriented, sore, with an excruciating head-ache and the lingering feeling of being painfully cold, nobody was there. The light broke through the room in small rays of sunshine that allowed him to take a look at what was surrounding him: a room that looked abandoned long time ago.

Dust seemed to have conquered every item on that space, every picture, book, surface, garment. Everything except for the pair of sneakers lying on the floor. Pink and Green.

The realization instantly sent shivers through his body. He had heard of similar experiences, paranormal ones from tons of shit shows he liked to watch for the spooky vibes, despite not believing anything about it. But he knew it was real, that everything had been real, because it was the moment in his life in which he has felt more alive. Jisung was real. The sex was real. The conversation, the car, his touch. Everything felt too real to be just a product of his own imagination. And for once, Minho didn’t know if he wanted to cry, scream or laugh, because all the horror movies he had consumed over the years, had not prepared him at all for this mind-blowing experience.

He had sex with a ghost. A cute ghost. And it had been the best sex he had ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> tw // character death
> 
> Originally Minho was meant to be killed by ghost Jisung just so he wasn’t lonely anymore, but I liked better the idea of funky little adorable ghost Jisung being shy, lovely and just wanting to fuck a good-looking guy on the only night of the year he can materialize himself for a few hours. So, no killing and no sad stuff :D (you cannot imagine how hard it was to stop myself from the angst alsjdalsja I just love too much horror and angst but I try to contain myself so it isn’t too much). If a lot of people are curious about Jisung's back story I might consider give it a try and writing it briefly on my twt account or here as a second chapter, but it's pretty sad so :(
> 
> follow me on twt @rchxgods for more short scenarios (explicit, so beware and just ignore if you don't like that type of content)


End file.
